cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Robin Atkin Downes
Robin Atkin Downes (1976 - ) Movie Deaths *''Batman v. Superman: Dawn of Justice (2016)'' [Doomsday]: Providing the vocal effects for the CGI monster Doomsday, Robin is killed after being impaled through the chest with a Kryptonite spear by Henry Cavill. TV Deaths *''Babylon 5: Phoenix Rising (1998)'' T[Byron]: Commits suicide (along with his followers) by incinerating himself by firing on a chemical spill, igniting it. *''Charmed: Chick Flick (2000)'' of Illusion: is killed when the tape of the movie when he was Antagonizing was destroyed by Shannen Doherty. *Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lethal Trackdown (2010, animated) Castas: Shot by Aurra Sing (voiced by Jaime King) while speaking to Fong Do (voiced by James Arnold Taylor). *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Crisis at the Heart ''(2013; animated) Clovis: Let's himself fall to his death because Anakin Skywalker(Matt Lanter) couldn't pull both him and Padme Amedila(Catherine Taber). Not before telling her, he sorry for what happened. *''Criminal Minds: It Takes a Village (2011)'' McDermott: Shot to death by Ursula Brooks. Video Game Deaths *''Star Wars Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' (2003) [Sarkli]: Shot down by "Han Solo" (voiced by Lex Lang) during a series of explosions in the bunker. *''Halo 2'' (2004) [Prophet of Regret]: Beaten to death by Steve Downes. His body is later reanimated by Dee Bradley Baker. *''Haunting Ground'' (2005) [Lorenzo Belli]: Burned to death after Cornelia Hayes O'Herlihy and Hewie cause Robin to fall into a pit of lava. *''Killer7'' (2005) [Hiro Kasai]: Falls to his death after being forced to jump off a building by Steven Jay Blum. *''Gears of War'' (2006) [Minh Young Kim]: Stabbed in the stomach with a sword by Dee Bradley Baker as John DiMaggio looks on. *''Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops'' (2006) [Soviet Soldier]: Shot to death during a shootout while sheilding David Hayter. *''Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception'' (2011) [Talbot]: Shot to death by Nolan North; his body then falls into the crumbling city. *''Asura's Wrath'' (2012) [Yasha]: Heart torn out by Robin himself so that he can transplant this to Liam O'Brien; he dies shortly after the final confrontation with Liam. *''The Last of Us'' (2013) [Robert]: Executed by Annie Wersching via gunshot to the head in retaliation for double crossing her and Troy Baker on an arms deal. *''Game of Thrones: Iron From Ice'' (2014) [Gregor Forrester]: Stabbed in the chest during a fight with Frey soldiers as Daniel Kendrick looks on in horror. *''Game of Thrones: A Nest of Vipers'' (2015) [Duncan Tuttle]: If he is revealed to have betrayed House Forrester, the player can choose whether or not Russ Bain executes him for his treason. *''Game of Thrones: The Ice Dragon'' (2015) [Andros]: Execution by beheading for treason. *''Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain'' (2015)'' [Kazuhira Miller]: A timeline at the end of the gam reveals that Robin was killed (presumably by Troy Baker) more than two decades later.'' *''Batman: The Enemy Within (2017)'' [The Riddler]: Shot in the neck with a toxic dart by an off-screen sniper while being interrogated by Troy Baker. Web Series Deaths * Meet the Spy (2009) [BLU Medic]: Chopped in the throat by Dennis Bateman. * Meet the Pyro (2012) [BLU Medic]: Burned by Dennis Bateman. Category:Actors Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Voice Actors Category:Stage Actors Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by falling Category:People who died in a Star Wars film Category:People who died in a Batman film Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Comic book movie deaths Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Deaths in the DC universe Category:Deaths in the Criminal Minds Universe Category:Death scenes in video game Category:People who died in Zack Snyder Movies Category:DC Stars Category:Child Actors Category:People who died in a Superman film or TV series Category:Death scenes in the line of duty Category:1976 Births Category:English actors and actresses Category:Video Game Stars Category:Batman cast members Category:Superman Cast Members Category:Charmed cast members Category:CSI: Miami Cast Members Category:Criminal Minds Cast Members Category:Death scenes by poison